How Shady
by Wicked Hermit
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly Makoto does with those pictures?


_Warning: Flanderization occurs. Ofufufu._

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh – I'm so gonna be late for my appointment with him! I have to take this corner here… WAAAGH!"<p>

"Oof!"

With a spectacular exclamation and a large cloud of dust, Saotome Makoto collided into a rather soft object and fell on her butt. "Owowowowowowow… Hey, you 'kay there? I'm sorry about running into you!" Getting up, she made her way over to the body sitting up on the ground.

"I'm alright; thank you for your concern," a calm, feminine voice replied. The person stood up and flipped her hair around her back.

Makoto gasped. _That ridiculously long hair could only belong to one person! Aw, dammit, of all the people I had to run into-! _"Omigod! I'm so sorry Miya-sama! I didn't mean –"

The other girl cut her off. "It's quite alright…" The dust cleared away suddenly. "… Saotome-san, yes?"

Makoto nodded. "Ah, yeah, um… I really need to get going, I'm, uh, already late for something…" She then noticed the large amount of photos spilled all over the ground around her and Himemiya Chikane. "Aahhh! They all fell out!" She hastily crouched down and began to stuff them into her bookbag.

"Oh… Let me help you, then." Before Makoto could protest, Chikane picked up a couple of photo and flipped them over. The blue-haired girl froze and stared intensely at the pictures.

"Um, Miya-sama…? Miya-sama? HIMEMIYA!" Makoto's yells broke Chikane out of her stupor and the taller girl shook her head. "I-I… yes, um, I'm sorry… uhhh…"

The brunette raised her eyebrow. "I kinda want my photos back, Miya-sama… Without blood on them." Turning extremely red – _Wow! I thought that getting perverted bloody noses was only a superstition!_ – Chikane took out a handkerchief and wiped the photos as well as her dripping nose. Noting that the handkerchief that Chikane was using was actually sown by Himeko herself, Makoto was suddenly struck with a brilliant scheme. Trying to hide her grin, she spoke to the Princess of Ototachibana.

"Well, since they had blood all over them, I don't really need to use them anymore… So you can have it, Miya-sama!"

Chikane's head whipped around. "Wh-wha! I… I couldn't possibly…"

Here Makoto stopped trying to hold back her mischievous grin. "Oh, is it because they're not in mint condition? Because I assure you, Miya-sama," She reached into her bookbag and brought out a handful of photos, spreading them out as if they were a pack of cards, "I have _lots_ more… For the right price, that is."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mako-chan, this is what I've always wanted!" Himeko squealed with joy. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you!" The blonde leapt at her dorm mate, capturing Makoto in an all-encompassing hug, a large and expensive-looking camera hanging from her hand all the while.<p>

"Woah, woah, woah! No need to be all gung ho, Himeko!" Makoto grinned at her friend's happiness, and took the camera from the blonde girl's grasp. She gently put it down on the floor. "There, now it won't fall and break or whatever… or maybe it will, knowing how clumsy you are, Hi-me-_ko_!" The brunette poked Himeko on the forehead.

Himeko flinched and shut her eyes giggling, still in a happy daze. "Alright, alright, Mako-chan, no need to make fun of me!" Her little pout eased back into a large grin. "But, Mako-chan… Why did you buy me this? I didn't know you had so much money saved up!"

Makoto grinned mysteriously at her fellow dorm mate. "Ah, don't worry about that, Himeko! There's lots more where that came from after all! Hahaha!"

"Well, alright," Himeko said, dropping the subject. "But really, Mako-chan… Thank you so much! There's so many things I can capture with this new camera... And so many others, too..." she added dreamily, clutching her folded hands to her chest with a soft sigh.

"Hey, no need thank me! Because it should be Miya-sama that you're thanking instead, really…"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening... What was that, Mako-chan?"

"Ah! Er, nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin<em>**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, this is something that I wanted to put down, as a break from writing potential angst in another KnM story, LOL. Might as well call it Makoto's Dubious Source of Income. Hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
